


Gentle Touching

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Dom Sam, M/M, Riding Crops, Sub Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel cried out as the riding crop hit his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touching

**Author's Note:**

> While I tagged this as Sam/Gabriel you can easily imagine anyone else in Sam's place since the narrative mainly uses the word _master_.

Gabriel cried out as the riding crop hit his skin. 

"S-sir," he hissed. But before he could say anything else, the crop came down again. This time it didn't hit the soft flesh of his thigh but his ass and instead of one deliberate blow after another, the crop barely stopped touching his skin. 

Struggling against his bonds Gabriel tried to twist away but such was impossible since Sam had strung him up in the middle of the room. The long rope dangled from the ceiling, tying Gabriel's hands together. More ropes around his ankles made sure he could walk away. Thankfully the pillar behind him allowed Gabriel to lean against something if he needed rest.

Another hit, closer to the cleft of his ass this time.

"Spread your legs, slave," his master ordered. Gabriel's heart pounded faster at the tone of his master's voice. He knew it well so he complied and braced himself for the next it.

It came, of course it came. Not as hard but on the inside of his thighs this time.

Gabriel couldn't suppress a moan. Of course it stung and his ass tingled already, beaten red as it was, but that didn't stop his cock from standing proud and hard, demanding attention.

"You're eager, slave," his master commented. Gabriel's breath hitched as the riding crop touched his balls, gently touching them. "I think I should be pleased that you respond so well." 

"Thank you, Sir. I aim to make you happy," Gabriel murmured and lowered his head. 

Yet he could see his master's amused smile out of the corner of his eyes. That didn't bode well for him. 

"Well, yes. But I know you, slave. Often you get too excited and act too fast," his master reprimanded Gabriel.

To support his words with actions, his master pushed the shaft of riding crop between his legs and Gabriel couldn't help but clench around it. After his master teased him so long by hitting his ass and his thighs to make him feel it, yet not hard enough to cause pain, Gabriel longed for some more intimate attention in that region. 

His master's laugh reached his ears. 

"See what I mean, slave?" His master asked. "You're trying to set the pace. You're greedy and ambitious."

"No, Sir. I'm good, Sir," Gabriel protested but his body betrayed his words as his master's fingers touched his skin, travelling from his stomach towards his cock. 

One loose touch, a feather-light stroke was enough for Gabriel to involuntary buck against it, seeking more friction. More attention. His master's hands reminded him of all the times where he had been opened up, brought to orgasm with nothing but his master pumping his fingers in and out of his ass. 

"See what I mean, slave? You've no control over yourself and since I'm not finished with you yet, I'm forced to remedy that," his master spoke and picked up a few items form the table nearby.

"Master, please. I'll be good, I swear," Gabriel resisted as his master fastened a cock ring around his dick. "I'll do as you say. Please take it off, again." 

His master cradled Gabriel's face, looking him into the eyes and it was enough to make him crumble. 

"You know as well as I do that's not the case, slave. I remember such promises in the past and you still struggle to uphold them. So no, I won't take it off any time soon. We have just started and since I can't stand the lies that come from your mouth, you aren't going to speak at all in the next hour." 

Gabriel groaned as his master produced a gag from behind his back. 

"Open your mouth, slave," his master ordered.

Gabriel swallowed but obediently let the penis gag slide past his lips. It felt good. Not too big the penis gag allowed to suck him at something as his master let his hands wander again. He would need the distraction in his mouth soon enough Gabriel knew. With the cock ring in place his master surely had plans for him.

A shiver ran down Gabriel's spine as his master loosened the ropes and guided his slave towards the bed.


End file.
